OH No! Not Another Rivera!
by VeriCo2307
Summary: The TPC is faced with the arrival of another one of Alicia's cousins. This time it might go smoother for Massie. Love is in the air when a spicy puerto rican is added to the mix. Bad summary...PLEASE R&R!


OH NO! Not another Rivera!

**_Author's note: this is my first fic in this section, so please don't gripe..._**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Clique, just this plot.

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

Friday, March 21st

7:03 P.M

It was the usual Friday night sleepover at Massie's house. The pretty committee was splattered around her perfect white room (with purple accents). The room was full of chatter about Spring Break. Spring Break would officially start on Monday. Unfortunately, the Pretty Committee was going to have to part forro the week of Spring Break. Massie would be spending it in the fashion capital of the world, Paris. She and her mother would be visiting Alondra Block, the famous supermodel and Massie's own cousin. Kristen's mom was forcing her to go to space camp. The girls had roared with laughter when she told _them_ of her plans. Dylan will be in Manhattan with Mary-Lee on a shopping spree for her new 105 lb. frame. Claire is going back to Orlando to visit her old friends and taking a detour to Disney World. And Finally, Alicia would be going to Spain to visit her father's brother's villa. She would also see her cousin Alexandra, one she did not like that much.

"I can't believe you have to bring back another one of _your_ cousins. Especially after the little '_faux pas'_ with _Nina_," said Massie irritably.

"Well, you don't have to worry. She's the complete opposite of Nina. I dare say she's an LBR." said alicia, as she whipped her hair in superiority.

"We could use another LBR in the Pretty commitee. They seem to be really popular these days," she said with a nod towards Claire.

Kristen and Claire exchange a look then they yell, "Hey!"

"Apple C!," yelled Claire and Kristen at the same time.

"I wasn't talking about you, Kristen," said Dylan with a giggle.

"As long as she doesn't steal Derrington, I don't care." said Massie, "Anyway, we have to plan our Spa gettaway."

"Oh my Gawd! I had forgotten about that!"exclaimed Kristen. "I won't be able to go. Sp-"

"Don't worry we'll pay for you," said Massie, dismissing the issue.

Kristens face turned red and she added irritated, "I don't need you guys to pay for me. I can't go because camp is not over until Sunday afternoon."

"But it won't be the same without you," said Claire.

"I think you'll manage. And you will have Alicia's new cousin to worry about."

_Pling!_

Massie ran to her iMac. SHORTZ4LIFE had just sent her an IM.

"Ehmagawd," screamed Massie."Derrington is on."

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** Hey Block!!!!

The girls rushed to the computer .

**MASSIEKUR:** Hey purpleknees!

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** Purpleknees?

**MASSIEKUR:** R U alone?

**SHORTZ4LIFE:** No, I'm here with Josh, my brother, and a friend of my brother's. He's new to Briarwood.

**MASSIEKUR:** Turn on ur cam, the TPC wants to meet him.

The girls squealed and ran for cover to check their make up then they returned, satisfied with their looks.

**SHORTZ4LIFE** has started a webcam conversation.

On Massie's iMac appeared Derrington's babylike face. Behing him were Josh, the new kid, and his older brother Steven.

"Hey boys," said Massie, beaming at them.

"This is Hector Santana, he just moved from Beverly Hills," said Derrington.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. This is the Pretty Committee." said Massie. She introduces each of the girls. Dylan giggles nervously when she was introduced.

Hector smiled at them offering a view of his gorgeously white teeth and perfect smile.

Alicia squeezes next to Massie, so her face would be visible on screen.

"Ehmagawd! are you Spanish?", she asked

"Um, No. I'm a spicy puerto rican." he winked at her.

"So you speak _español_?" Alicia said.

He nods his head and she claps her hand together in delight.

"_Que paso chico?",_ said Alicia trying to sound cool. Massie rolled her eyes at her and elbowed her out of the way.

"Anyway, what are you guys doing for Spring Break.?" asked Massie.

"Not much, we're just gonna hang. Show Hector around some. How about you guys?" asked Derrington.

" We're going out of town. I'm going to Paris to see my cousin, she's a model." adds Massie.

"My cousin is coming back from Spain with me." says Alicia.

"Will she be as hot as Nina?," asked Josh, suddenly interested.

"No, she's an LBR." said Alicia.

Derrington and Josh roll their eyes because they know Alicia's standards. "We'll see." they say.

The boys said goodbye and looged off IM. Massie sighed.

"Ehmagawd. When is he going to ask me out?"she asked her friends deperately.

"Its so Ah-bvious he likes you." says Dylan.

"Well, we should go to bed. We need to look our best tomorrow." said Massie.

The girls went to bed, each in their separate sleeping bag. Massie covered her head and opened her palm pilot.

**MASSIE BLOCK'S CURRENT STATE OF THE UNION**

**IN OUT**

Spicy Puerto Ricans Dorky Spaniards

Webcams IM's

Spa Getaways Space Camp

Pretty Commitee LBR's

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! hope u liked the first chapter. its short, but its just for groundwork purposes... others will be longer. PLEASE READ & REVIEW. Thanks!**_


End file.
